The day I became a shinigami
by happykiller93
Summary: Yuuno Hikari is squad 3's Vice-Captain, under her captain Kurosaki Ichigo. In this series of flashbacks, she learns that there is more to the spiritual world than she expects. A series of short stories of her life in Soul Society. 4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to the one and only Tite Kubo, whose novels I will buy if he ever publishes them.**

* * *

><p>As days passed, Hikari had often wondered about the boy draped in black. <em>Ichimaru Gin<em>. _How was he able to defeat that monster so easily?_ He carried a really mysterious air about him, and Hikari had noticed a strong spiritual energy emanating from him that had made her feel slightly giddy. Then her thoughts would drift back to the monster she had encountered. It stood at approximately three storeys tall, and had a dark aura about it. Hikari would shudder at the thought of that day's events, and hoped that she would never encounter such a terrifying being again.

Hana, though, had no recollection of what had transpired, thinking that it was one of her fainting spells she was prone to getting since young. Hikari couldn't tell her the truth; of how the both of them were almost killed by something only Hikari could see, of how helpless and useless she was in this this situation. So she just smiled and went with Hana's reasoning.

Months had passed, and as much as Hikari had hoped to, she had not seen her silver-haired savior. She did notice though, that the number of those masked monsters had decreased significantly ever since she had met him, and took comfort in the fact that he was still around eliminating those monsters.

It was spring, and cherry blossoms were in full bloom in Seika town. Hikari and Hana trudged through the ground, which was littered in pink, white and red sakura petals, chatting about their day in school. It was evening, and the sun was setting in the horizon ahead. It was a normal day.

As Hikari chatted with Hana, she had noticed that the empty street they were now walking along was the same street where she had encountered the masked monster. She wistfully thought back to the mysterious silver-haired boy and subconsciously wondered about his whereabouts.

Without warning, as though he had read her mind, the silver haired ghost had appeared out of a corner ten metres away and strolled in the same direction Hikari and Hana were headed, walking further and further away from them.

As soon as Hikari saw him, she excitedly ran towards the retreating figure. "Ichimaru-san! Wait up!" She called, waving her arms to attract his attention.

The boy paused, turning around, with the same crooked grin still on his face. Then, just as quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared.

Hikari's attention was caught next by a familiar spine chilling roar, followed by a scream which she recognized immediately.

"Hana!" Hikari turned around to see one of those masked monsters. Its masked resembled that of a shark's skull, with many rows of jagged teeth. Its large build towered over Hikari, and Hikari realized that Hana was clamped in its left hand as it lifted her off the ground.

Hikari had frozen in shock, not knowing what to do. Wasn't the silver-haired boy there just now? Why wasn't he helping them now? She was brought back to reality when Hana screamed again, flailing helplessly in the monster's grasp.

With a battle cry, Hikari picked up a thick wooden board that was lying on the pathway, running towards the monster and slamming it to its lower limb, the only part she was able to reach. The impact of the hit should have been able to knock out a grown man, but the monster wasn't the least bit affected by that attack. Hikari tried again, using more strength this time, but to no avail. The board broke into two, but this did not deter Hikari. With one half of the wooden board, she stabbed the splintered portion hard into its foot.

The monster roared in pain, sending chills up Hikari's spine. She could feel dark energy emanating from the monster, one that threatened to choke her to death, but ignored it. Using its free hand, the monster pulled the wooden board out of its foot, before flicking Hikari away. Hikari was thrown back a few metres by the impact.

_Where was Gin?_ Hikari wondered in her desperation. She was sure that he was around just a few moments ago. _Why hadn't he come to save them?_

It was then that Hikari came to this horrible realization: _Nobody is coming to save them. _She watched in horror as Hana, still struggling, was lifted right above the monster's gaping mouth.

"Hana!" Hikari screamed. She was too far away to render any help now, and could only watch helplessly as her best friend was about to die.

Hana turned her head towards Hikari. From where she was, Hikari could make out her expressions- scared, unable to comprehend what was happening, but her dark amethyst eyes were pleading as she spoke resignedly: "Run away, Hikari." Even close to her death, she had given Hikari a reassuring smile. Hikari could stand the pain no longer.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!_" Hikari cried, falling to her knees. She was about to lose her best friend, her only friend of seven years, right before her eyes. All her emotions of pain, fear and confusion rose up in her throat as she screamed her heart out. A burst of energy she never knew she had had welled up in her chest, and she let it all out with that scream.

The monster had paused upon hearing Hikari's desperate scream, and turned towards her, its head tilted slightly. It had taken a new interest in Hikari as it dropped an unconscious Hana onto the pavement. Hana collapsed in a messy heap.

Hikari, now relieved that Hana was in no immediate danger, realized that the monster was now headed towards her. The ground shook with every step it took, and as it neared her, Hikari felt its dark energy permeate into her entire core once again, threatening to snuff out her life. She fell backwards onto the ground in a sitting position. She had tried to move, but staring into the monster's red, glowing eyes had immobilized her.

Hikari then heard a snicker, and before she knew it, the silver-haired boy was squatting right in front of her. All she could see at that moment was his wide smiling face and slitted eyes.

"_I knew ye had it in ya_." His voice was silky as he spoke. "_Ya just needed a li'l push now._"

Before Hikari could react, she felt a searing pain in her chest. She looked down to see that the boy had stabbed his short sword into her heart.

She did not understand anything that had happened after that. All she knew was that there were large amounts of energy coursing through her entire body, and a long sword had appeared on her right hand. She was draped in a black Japanese traditional kimono, a shihakusho, similar to that of the silver-haired boy's, who had stepped aside so that Hikari was facing the monster headed towards her once more.

Hikari stood up from her sitting position and lifted her katana. It felt so natural and light in her hands. The energy flowing through her body felt extremely calming, and it seemed to be able to cancel the dark energy radiating from the monster. She took a step towards the monster, looking it in the eye determinedly.

Her body felt light as she sprinted towards the towering black form and jumped. Her jump was able to reach up to the level of the monster's mask and she was only able to see the monster's glowing red eyes widen for a second before bringing her katana down onto the mask, cutting it cleanly into two.

With a final unearthly roar, the monster disappeared in a cloud of black dust, which glistened against the evening sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for my more-than-a-month-long hiatus, I had lots of work and university-related stuff to settle for the whole of last month (March). As compensation, I have written a double chapter! Gomen Nasai-ne!**

* * *

><p>It was over.<p>

Hikari landed gracefully on the ground, instinctively thickening the air around her feet to soften her landing from such a great height. She then heard a series of slow, steady clapping coming from behind her.

The silver-haired boy was clapping his hands, mouth set in a wide grin that further tightened his already squinted eyes.

"My, my" He said cheerfully in the same silky voice. "That was exciting, wasn't it?"

"YOU!" Hikari shrieked, rushing towards him with her sword raised, attempting to attack the ghost. Her attack proved futile as her sword only connected with thin air, and the boy reappeared a few feet to her right, still clapping his hands and acting as though she had never attacked.

Hikari was too angry to care, and she continually attacked the boy, who avoided each of her attacks with ease. Finally, he grew tired of playing "tag" with Hikari. Pointing out two of his long fingers towards her, he calmly recited, "Bakudo number 1, Sai."

Hikari was at once hit by a binding spell that had locked her arms behind her, rendering her immobile. This had allowed her to catch her breath and staring daggers at him, she started shouting angrily towards a now amused Gin.

"You knew the monster was here, and did nothing to defeat it! Hana could have died!"

Gin did not reply, but instead disappeared for a moment, only to reappear with an unconscious Hana, who had one of her arms slumped over his shoulder.

With another incantation, he undid the spell of a now passive Hikari, who understood immediately what has to be done.

Hikari lugged Hana's limp, but breathing form towards the town's only hospital. Now back in her body, she did not have as much energy as she had in her spirit form, and Hana felt heavy in her tired arms. Walking beside her was Ichimaru Gin, who was causally whistling a tune as though he had not a care in the world. It was already dark, and way over the curfew period of the orphanage, but that wasn't important compared to the current matter at hand.

Once outside the emergency ward and sure that Hana was in safe hands, Hikari had asked the boy ghost about the events that transpired. It was then that she found out about the existence of shinigamis and hollows in addition to the 'pluses' she sees on a regular basis. She had taken the huge influx of information quite well, considering what she had just gone through.

After a grueling two hour wait, Hana was declared safe. Besides a deep cut to her torso and a broken arm, her injuries were mostly superficial. She was transferred to a regular ward, and Hikari spent the rest of the night by Hana's bedside.

"Ya should sleep." Gin advised, a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched Hikari nod off for the umpteenth time that night. He was standing behind her, right by the window.

Hikari sat up straight upon hearing this, and glared fiercely at him. "How can I trust you to help when another of those _hollows_ attack us here?" She growled sarcastically.

The shinigami's eyes had widened slightly in shock at the unanticipated question, and for a moment, Hikari could see a tinge of his blue irises behind his heavily lidded eyes. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, his shock had disappeared. Replaced with his default smiling face and squinted eyes.

"Well then, how about ya become a shinigami?"


	3. Chapter 3

The bright rays of the late morning sun filtered in through the windows, hitting full on Hikari's sleeping form, her head cushioned on top of her arms as she slept by Hana's bedside. Hikari awoke, yawning loudly as she stretched. Hana was already awake and seated on her bed, propped up by a pillow. Her right arm was in a cast. She smiled down at Hikari.

Hikari immediately sat up, rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes and brushing down her long black hair that fell messily to her sides. She had changed out of her school uniform into a plain t-shirt and jeans overnight, and since it was a Saturday, the both of them didn't have school. There was an awkward moment of silence as Hikari could not bear looking into Hana's eyes. She then noticed the bowl of untouched porridge on Hana's bedside table, which was supposed to be Hana's breakfast. Hana had noticed it too and pouted.

"I hate hospital food."

Sighing, Hikari stood up. "The usual?" She asked. Hana's wide toothy grin gave her the answer.

As Hikari walked to the nearest convenient store to buy Hana's brunch, she was glad to be out of the tense atmosphere she had created. She wasn't prepared to face Hana about yesterday's events even though she knew that she had an apology to do.

"_You possess reiatsu," Gin explained. "Spirit energy that attract Hollows to ya. By consuming beings that possess a high level of reiatsu, hollows become stronger. Hence, they act on instinct, seeking out spirits and humans alike to consume."_

"_I'll let ya think about it." Gin turned to leave. "I will be back tomorrow for an answer." With that, he left a stunned Hikari, who had realized that those hollow attacks were no coincidence, and that she had implicated Hana in the process._

As she walked, Hikari had observed her surroundings. Ichimaru Gin had done a good job eliminating the hollows and sending most of the 'pluses' to the 'soul society'. She did not have to worry about another hollow attack for the time being.

Outside Hana's hospital ward, Hikari became aware of the conversation between Hana and two of her junior high classmates, who had come to visit Hana while she was away, within the room.

"You shouldn't hang out with Yuuno-san too much, look at what those gangsters did to you!" one of them said, her voice full of concern.

"That's right." The other agreed. "She brings a lot of unwanted attention, you know!"

Hana was about to reply when Hikari opened the door and stepped into the room. The two girls, looking like deers caught in the headlights, hastily nodded towards her direction in greeting. Hikari returned the gesture apprehensively.

"W-we should leave now." Without another word, they bid Hana goodbye and left the room, eyeing Hikari warily.

"I'm sorry about those two." Hana apologized. "They were just concerned about me."

Hikari shrugged off the apology as she went to take a seat at Hana's bedside, handing her a packet of curry rice. Hana smiled as she accepted the food. She knew that Hikari had heard worse being said about her before, and this has really been nothing. Using her good hand, she opened the packet of curry rice and, together with Hikari, began to tuck into her meal.

They ate together in uncomfortable silence, until Hana spoke.

"What happened wasn't your fault, Hikari."

Hikari's eyes had widened upon hearing this, and she bowed her head to hide the pain and guilt in her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Hana. She put down her food, and put a reassuring hand over Hikari's. Hikari slowly lifted her head to look Hana into her eyes. Hana was smiling gently at her.

"I have never regretted being your friend, Hikari. The only regret I have as of now is that I can't watch your back until I recover." She said softly.

Hikari felt her chest tighten up and tears welling up in her eyes. She had failed to protect Hana as a friend, yet Hana have never given the blame she deserved. Sniffling, she rubbed her eyes using her arm, and stood up.

"Sorry, I will be back soon." With that, Hikari left the hospital, heading towards a familiar energy source.

_She was not going to feel powerless. A friend had been injured, and almost died because of her inability to do anything. Other souls were eaten because she couldn't stop this from happening. Yet, even as she had the power to change it all, she was wallowing in self-pity._

"You're a mess, Hikari." She muttered angrily under her breath, clenching her fists as she walked.

* * *

><p>Gin smiled down towards Hikari from the top of a high wall separating a street and a house. She was looking up intently at him, her eyes blazing with determination.<p>

"We meet again, Hikari-chan~" he sang. "You actually tracked me down from my reiatsu, I'm impressed!"

"Cut the talk." Hikari leaned against the whitewashed wall Gin presently sat on, crossing her arms to avoid any unnecessary attention from the few passersby in that street. "How can I become a shinigami?"

"I will tell ya, but don'tcha wan' to hear me out first?"

Hikari lifted her head upwards to look curiously at the silver-haired shinigami. He was toying with a small brown item within his long, bony fingers as he smirked at her. Then he jumped down from the wall, landing silently onto the pavement before leaning on the wall beside Hikari.

"In Soul Society, there is a system of hierarchy, with the top being the Central 46, the governing committee, followed by Captains…" he gestured towards himself. "Nobles, Vice-captains, normal shinigamis and finally, civilians staying in Rukongai."

Hikari cocked her head, confused. What does this have to do with her?

"The job of the shinigami is to ensure the balance of souls is not disrupted, hence we cleanse souls of hollows and send wandering souls into soul society." Gin eyed Hikari from the side, ensuring that she wasn't lost in all his explanations. Seeing that she was taking it well, he continued.

"However, Central 46 has decided that the population of Seika Town is too insignificant to affect the balance of souls, so up till now, no shinigami had been assigned to this town and hollows are allowed to run rampant."

This revelation horrified Hikari and she turned to look at Gin, wide eyed. His grim face told her that he wasn't joking.

"Nobody else can do anything about it as decisions made by the Central 46 are absol-"

"Wait." Hikari cut him off. "That's just cruel. The governing body can afford to neglect a town just because its population is too small to do any significant damage? That losing lives to hollows would be of no value to them unless it affects the 'balance' they are so concerned about?"

Gin silence had confirmed her questions. "Just because _the _Central 46 said so, nothing can be done about it?" Hikari was becoming more and more enraged with every sentence. "So this town was destined to be left in ruins?"

Hikari was about to say more, but was immediately silenced by Gin's finger on her lips. He was right in front of her now, his face shrouded by the shadow the mid-afternoon sun casted behind him. His reiatsu had flared and Hikari could vaguely see his blue eyes glinting dangerously behind those slits. He was angry, though he kept that same creepy smile etched on his face.

"Enough." He hissed, and Hikari felt a chill up her spine. "Don't speak as if ya know a thing."

Hikari nodded her head in understanding, and Gin let go of her, resuming the position he had taken when talking to Hikari previously. Hikari immediately felt as though a weight had been lifted off her as Gin's reiatsu calmed.

"I have been sneaking to this town for the past few months, doin' my job as a shinigami, aside from my Captain's duties. But I cannot stay here forever. Hence…"

A small object flew towards Hikari, and she instinctively caught it with one hand. She looked at it and realized it was a wooden badge Gin had been holding earlier. It had a black skull-like inscription embedded onto it, and behind the inscription was an 'X' marking that stretched across the width of the badge.

"Tap this badge on your chest, and your spirit form will be separated from your body." Gin instructed.

Hikari did as told, and sure enough, she was back in her spirit form, her body lying limp on the sidewalk. She was cloaked in black, just like Gin, and a sword was attached to her side by a sheath. The energy, or reiatsu that pulsed through her body was felt more strongly in her shinigami form, calming her senses. She then realized how conspicuous her body looked lying on the ground in the side of the street and returned to it immediately.

"Congratulations." Gin drawled lazily as Hikari, now in her body, stood up and stowed the wooden badge into her jeans pocket. "Ya are now officially a substitute shinigami for Seika town."

The orange-yellow evening sun washed through the windows of Hana's hospital ward as she wondered when Hikari will return. She sighed, putting down her book on her bedside table as she settled for staring out of the window. She did not know what had happened the previous day to suddenly gain these injuries, but she knew that Hikari had been blaming herself for it. All she was told by the hospital staff was that it was a gang attack that took both Hikari and her by surprise, even though she didn't buy that story. Hikari had been extremely upset by this incident, and she was able to see the guilt and helplessness in her face.

"I'm back." Hikari opened the door, carrying two packets of hot ramen in her hands.

"Where have-" But Hana stopped short when she saw the difference in Hikari now from before she left. From her sorrowful and guilt-ridden expression, she now had a calmness and quiet determination that was emphasized by the fire that now burned brightly in her almond eyes. Yes, that was the Hikari she knew.

Hana's face softened. "Welcome back." She said happily. And she had meant it.

**A/N: I actually did a background research on Seika town, one of the lesser known towns in Kyoto. It is a quaint little town, and has one of the smallest populations in Japan.**

**Do feel free to point out any grammar errors I made, for when I reread this, certain parts did not sound right, but I couldn't find the problem. So help like this will be very much appreciated!**

**Many thanks for reading and supporting!**


End file.
